The Story of My Life
by TheBeatingOfTheDrums
Summary: While Combeferre is at his bachelor party, he has the girls babysit Enjolras. The girls make Enjolras take his mind off the wedding by asking him questions about his relationship with Combeferre. ModernAU and please R
1. Chapter 1

Looking Back - The Musain cleared out. The meeting was over and it was time to split up for the bachelor party. The Amis all crowded the downstairs of the cafe. Except Enjolras. He was heading home. The bachelor party was for his fiancé, Combeferre, so he couldn't attend. He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk to get his and his fiancé's apartment.

He fumbled with they keys until his door opened by itself There in front of him stood a group of girls: Cosette, Eponine, Azelma, Musichetta, and Sierra.

Enjolras just stared at them. "Why are you ladies in my apartment?" He asked.

Cosette grinned. "Well, Ferre asked us to watch over you and keep you company!" She said.

Enjolras stood in silence for another moment before walking into the apartment. The girls sat on the couch. They had sweet snacks, soda bottles, movies, and popcorn all ready for them when Enjolras returned.

The blond lawyer walked into his bedroom and threw his briefcase on the mattress. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Combeferre's number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Guillaume, I don't know what you did, but why are the girls in our apartment?" Enjolras questioned.

"Because I asked them to keep you company."

"Baby, I wanted to relax and think about this weekend."

"Exactly. You're gonna stress about messing up your vow, or if your tux doesn't fit, or something of the sort."

"But what if those things do happen?!"

Combeferre laughed softly. "Julien, calm down. I want you to be stress-free this weekend. Do this for me. Be your sweet, cheery self and go talk to the girls. I asked them to keep your mind of the wedding."

Enjolras sighed. "Okay...have fun at your party. Be careful."

"Thank you. I love you, Jules."

"Love you, too, Ferre."

Enjolras hung up and sighed. He walked back into the living room to find the girls talking. They were actually whispering to each other about Combeferre and Enjolras.

Eponine looked up and saw Enjolras standing there. "He's back." She said.

The girls cleared a spot on the couch for him to sit. Enjolras stared at the girls.

Musichetta rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Julien." She said.

Enjolras sat down in the space cleared for him. "So what did Guillaume except us to do."

"We're supposed to make you stress-free!" Azelma replied.

"The fact that you all are here stresses me."

"And so we take your mind off that." Cosette said.

Musichetta opened a bag of Jolly Ranchers and handed a blue one to Enjolras. "Eat some sugary stuff and talk to us." She said.

"Talk about what?" Enjolras replied.

Sierra slouched back against the cushions. "Like, when did you and Guillaume meet?" She said.

"When I was born." Enjolras huffed.

Cosette groaned and hit Enjolras with a pillow. "Tell us the STORY." She said.

Enjolras sat back and sighed. "Okay, this is all what Guillaume has told me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, can I see the baby now?" A 5-year-old Guillaume Combeferre asked softly.

Madame Combeferre looked to the woman in a hospital bed holding a bundle. The woman nodded and smiled. "Guillaume, sit down in the chair and be ready to hold him." Madame Combeferre said.

Guillaume quickly obeyed and sat down in a chair. His mother handed him the blue blanket. The baby inside had soft wisps of blond hair. His eyes were bright blue and sparkling. Combeferre held the bundle tightly.

"Hello, Julien. My name is Guillaume." The boy said. "My mommy says that we're gonna be friends."

Baby Enjolras made no proper response other than cooing softly. Combeferre giggled. "You're really cute." He added.

Enjolras' eyes travelled around the room. Suddenly, white liquid spewed out of the newborn's mouth.

Combeferre gasped and started panting. "Mommy! I broke him!" He said, with tears already streaming down his face.

Madame Combeferre and Madame Enjolras both laughed. Guillaume's mother carefully picked Julien up so Madame Enjolras could clean him up. Combeferre buried his face into his mother's stomach, continuing to cry.

"I'm sorry, Julien, I didn't mean to!" He whimpered.

Madame Combeferre held Guillaume closer and rubbed his back. "Sweetheart, you didn't break Julien. He just spat up. All babies do that. You did that when you were little like Julien." She explained.

"So he's okay?" Combeferre whispered.

Madame Enjolras smiled. "He is okay. Come and see, he's happy now."

Combeferre walked over to the edge of the bed, stood on his tiptoes, and gazed over at the infant. Julien was cooing and wiggling his fingers. Combeferre grinned again and wiped away his tears. He would have never guessed that he was looking at his future husband, or even future friend.

"Julien, that is so precious!" Cosette said.

"And Ferre just cried?" Sierra asked, laughing and 'aw'ing like the other girls. Enjolras laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he did. I mean, it's not like I remember. I was just born!" He replied.

"So you and him just grew up as soul mates?" Eponine asked.

"Yep, pretty much. He tells me whenever the subject comes up that whenever I was teething, I would take his glasses and chew on them. He said that he thought it was so adorable that he ignored the scratch marks my teeth created." Enjolras said, smiling.

All of the girls were adoring these small stories. Enjolras was actually beginning to relax a little bit.

"So, any other baby stories?" Sierra asked.

Enjolras shrugged. "One time I lost my blanket during our nap time...well, I was like two and he was six, and his mom made him take naps because he got mean when he was tired...but anyway, I lost my blanket so I was throwing a fit about it. Guillaume's father was watching us, so he didn't know what to do. So, Guillaume gave me his special blanket that he always slept with and I don't know...even to this day it makes me feel special."

Musichetta laughed. "Ugh, Julien! You two are so adorable it's killing me. What about teenage stories?"

"I've got lots of those. Give me an example." Enjolras replied, taking out his ponytail and redoing it.

"Like...what was the first kiss?"

Enjolras blushed a deep shade of red, grinned, and shook his head. "Oh, this one you ladies will probably like." He said.

All of the girls squealed excitedly and had all eyes on Enjolras.


End file.
